


Wonderland

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oral Sex, Songfic, merlin can't sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really shouldn't do things like that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Natalia Kills - Wonderland

Arthur stood in the doorway, mouth wide open, as he watched his manservant dance around his room humming an upbeat tune, wiggling his hips as he twirled in circles around Arthur’s bed completely, oblivious that he was being gawked at. From his position at the door Arthur could hear the words that were flowing from Merlin’s mouth, every word completely out of tune but Arthur’s heart still thumped madly in his chest. 

‘Take me ta, take me ta, take me ta wonderland!’ 

‘I don’t want a knight so baby take off all your armour!’ 

‘Will you wake me up if I bite your poison apple?’ 

Arthur swallowed hard before croaking out Merlin’s name. 

‘Arthur?!’ Merlin shouted in surprise his head snapping round to face Arthur. A deep pink spread across his face, a blush that only deepened as he gazed closer at Arthur. Arthur was hard and Merlin had seen!! Neither man said anything for a long moment before Merlin staring his prince straight in the eye asked if he wanted his ‘help’ with it. 

‘Merlin you’re not serious?’ Arthur gulped, before he continued ‘A-ar-are you?’ he watched as Merlin slowly bit his bottom lip suggestively, as he walked over to Arthur and dropped to his knees. 

The young prince let out a low moan as his manservant cupped him through the thin material of his trousers. Arthur clicked the lock as Merlin tugged his trousers down. He heard Merlin whimper as he took in the size of Arthur, his breath hot against Arthur’s swollen head. 

‘Sire? Do you still want this?’ 

‘Merlin….please….I….need-‘ he stopped as Merlin took the hint and slid his soft, wet lips around, pulling Arthur into his mouth. The feel of Merlin’s tongue stroking him made him gasp. His fingers twisting into Merlin’s hair forcing Merlin to take more of him in. Merlin gagged but as Arthur tried to pull away he whimpered and pulled Arthur’s hips back forcing Arthur once again further into the tight, wetness of Merlin’s mouth. 

Merlin worked his mouth expertly as he sucked. His teeth occasionally grazing his prince which only made Arthur moan more deeply… 

Arthur gasped as Merlin dug his nails into his hips forcing him still against the door his mouth tightening as he milked every drop from Arthur. 

Arthur’s screams echoed around the room. 

‘Merlin, Gods Merlin- how- where did you learn that?’ Arthur gasped as Merlin finished licking all of Arthur’s cum from his lips before he replied. 

‘Gwaine and I have been experimenting on each other.’ Merlin grinned at Arthur. 

‘Gwaine!? Where did he-’ 

‘Percival!’ Merlin answered without hearing the rest. 

‘Merlin, I don’t know were this leaves us.’ 

He regretted saying anything at all as a devilish grin spread across his manservant’s face. 

‘Take me to wonderland.’ Merlin breathed against Arthur’s lips pressing his own hardness against Arthur’s re-inflated cock. 

 

Fin


End file.
